


Never

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 4 June 2008 in response to <a href="http://tamara-severia.livejournal.com/profile">tamara_severia</a>'s prompt of <i>Snarry: truth, snake, mouth</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamara_severia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tamara_severia).



> Written on 4 June 2008 in response to [tamara_severia](http://tamara-severia.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snarry: truth, snake, mouth_.

Truth fell from Potter's mouth as easily as lies slithered from Severus' lips, and Severus felt like a snake, having to mislead him.

 _It's for the best_ , he reminded himself, stern in his resolve. _His friends wouldn't understand. No one would. Leave him. Now_.

"You're not this stupid," Harry whispered, his hands tightening around Severus' shoulders. "You'd never give us up for a job. You don't even like France!"

"Opportunities for Potions masters such as this only come once in a lifetime. I'd be a fool not to take it."

Potter allowed his arms to fall by his sides and stared at Severus as if he were considering his words—and then he began to disrobe. "Yeah, you're right. You would be a fool."

"Stop that, Potter! Harry, stop. I—oh, hells!"

~*~

Spooning the idiot some time later, Severus murmured, "You're determined to make things hard for yourself."

"Don't you leave me."


End file.
